


治疗犬

by GrassFedElectricSheep (orphan_account)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Aromantic, F/F, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GrassFedElectricSheep
Summary: Sana是志效的治疗犬。
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 15





	治疗犬

**Author's Note:**

> 改了一下存稿情人节发，很阴间，很短，很缺德，会提及志效和其他成员的现实恋爱，会有令人不愉快的角色描写，虽然不觉得会有人看到，但不喜欢就及时点X，看完了被雷到我不负责。

Sana会察言观色，每次都会在志效开始咬指甲的时候问：“来做吗？” 

志效答应后，Sana就会扑到她身上。离得太近志效看不到她的脸，只觉得对方的样子很像小狗。确实是狗吧，粉丝都是这么说的，因为是日本人所以是柴犬什么的。 

她们第一次“互相帮助”是在纽瓦克演唱会的庆功会后，Sana喝得半醉趴在她身上问她想不想念丹尼尔。她不记得自己回答了什么，大概是一两周没见也不至于如隔三秋，反正再过一段时间就回韩国了之类的。对方噗嗤一笑，问：“但是这么久不做爱真的没有问题吗，在丹尼尔家的时候队长不是说一天一次嘛？” 

“这也不代表一直需要这样啊。”志效把她的胳膊从脖子上掰开，不耐烦地应付道。但是对方莫名地对这个问题很较真：“怎么可能啊志效，性爱和磕药一样的，开始了就停不下来，肯定是在浴室自慰了吧，还是在我们分开排练小组舞台的时候？” 

“Sana，你喝醉的时候真的很烦人，这种事情不需要和你讲吧。”被说中了有点恼羞成怒，志效把人推开，一字一句地说。可是Sana和没听到一样，笑嘻嘻地重新往她身上爬。 

“志效尼，我也很想做爱，我们要不要互相帮助一下，同性之间会更爽哦？” 

这个突如其来的建议听得志效有点发愣。她自认是一位同志平权支持者，但是这辈子确实没有想过和女生在一起，连女同的色情片都没有出于好奇去看过。但是Sana已经一边撒着娇说“试一试嘛，做爱又不是谈恋爱”，一边爬到了她的身上，还开始用鼻尖蹭她的胸部，说着“队长的胸真的很软”这种不像样的话。醉鬼力气很大，志效一下没有推开，自暴自弃地叹了一口气——不得不承认，自己确实有点饥渴了。 

志效决定把这叫做趁虚而入。起初她还有一点点的愧疚感：“和女孩子也是出轨，不可以继续做了。”但是出轨永远是一个有一就有二，继而数不清的事情——直到上个月终于和姜丹尼尔和平分手。 

志效出道了多久就忍受了多久人气被队友压着一头的挫败，心没炼成钢铁但学会了麻木地得过且过，现在还日日和人气不是第一就是第二的Sana毫无介蒂地肌肤相亲。但是姜丹尼尔不同，他选秀一开始就光芒万丈，Wanna One解散后也是众人拥戴的大势男Solo。没经过什么挫折的年轻人在恋爱被曝光之后，人气折半心也碎了一半，人一消沉脾气就不好，志效之前每天陪他打不喜欢的游戏、帮他做家务倒垃圾的怨气已经积压多时，趁怒气爆发之前提出了分手，姜丹尼尔可能寻找出口已久，没有任何挣扎地同意了。 

她分手了最开心的除了公关部就是Sana，立刻买了一个新款的佩戴款按摩棒和她一起玩了个尽兴。 

* * *

彩瑛和她的艺术男被曝光了，有人把她连着志效一起骂。 

Sana来到了她的房间，问她：“志效，来做吗？”而志效已经在床上等她了。 

Sana很喜欢从她的胸部开始前戏，像这样，用鼻子在乳沟里蹭，用一只手捧着她的胸，轻轻地捏，用口吸她的乳头。然后Sana会爬起来，用下体蹭她，骑在她腿上的地方湿漉漉的，液体流过大腿的感觉很像被人轻轻挠了一下。 

“你是水做的吗？”志效拍了拍Sana的屁股，Sana顺着她的手顶了顶胯，接着翻身躺在了她的旁边，咬她的耳垂，伸手揉她的阴蒂。她手指很软，指尖凉凉的，像带电了一样。“志效也要湿起来才行啊，我前几天特意没有做指甲哦。” 

声音果然是空气振动，耳朵好痒。 

她们在酒店，行程中途没有带什么特别的玩具，所以得慢慢来。志效呼出一口气，默默把头埋在了Sana的颈窝里，有香水和汗液的味道。她感觉到Sana的脸颊动了，她知道那是一个微笑，于是她也回以一个Sana看不见的微笑。 

从头到脚肌肤相亲的感觉很奇妙，赤裸的人体抱在一起特别暖。Sana很注意打理毛发所以身体很滑，志效觉得床单像海，自己在海里抱着一只海豚，在和海豚做爱。过了一阵，海豚掰开了她的腿，从她身上一路滑下去，把头埋到了她的腿间。 

这是志效最沉迷的方式，和跟男人做爱和用假阳具都完全不一样，没有一丝阴道被占据的负担感，没有隔靴搔痒的冲击——那有时让她觉得自己的下身毫无用处。Sana湿漉漉的舌头轻轻挑着她敏感部位的八千神经末梢，她的下身是遇到了火柴盒的火柴头，从钝钝的酸胀开始，一下一下被激活，直通脊柱，变成让她眼前泛白光的明火。 

她要冒烟了，伸手想要扶住Sana的后脑，让对方慢一点，但是Sana好像头顶长了眼睛，抓住了她的手，和她十指相握。志效扬起头，全身紧绷，她感觉时间和呼吸一起暂停了，唯独Sana还在动作。志效用手臂紧紧搂着Sana的腰，闭上了眼睛，快乐随着脉搏涌上眼眶。 

意识放空过后，Sana伏到她身上和她接吻，在这时的志效看来仿佛从天而降，用身体把她包围。 

一吻结束，她睁开眼，看见对方露出了一个狐狸一样的微笑。志效知道该换人了，把手放在她的肋骨上，一路向上轻轻托着她的乳房。Sana用一只手抱住她的脖子再次凑近她，一呼一吸让她的脖子隐隐约约地发痒。 

不过Sana几秒后退开了：“志效，今天不用你来。” 

她拒绝了志效的照顾，只是骑在志效身上自慰。有时她会这样单方面地为志效服务，还非常乐在其中，志效觉得这可能是一种癖好。 

志效索性顺着她的腰线往下，揉她的屁股，一边想着：“Sana这时候和fan service有什么区别呢？” 

追星的男男女女在大多数时候是可爱的，但成千上万的迷恋也意味着成千上万的愚蠢，愚蠢之外还不乏下流。志效有时也庆幸自己没有遭受最强烈的注视，因为迎合粉丝的幻想让她觉得很累，可是Sana就不会，她享受服务，即使那是在打开自己的私人边界。 

这就是最模范的偶像吧，志效想着，凑过去亲吻Sana的鼻尖。她的一半属于粉丝，另一半……暂时属于我。 

Sana高潮的时候，志效紧紧拥着她的上半身。Sana的头发全落在她身上，因为总是漂染有一点点炸，没有梳理的时候毛茸茸的。她不禁想起来娜琏把脸埋在kuku毛发里的样子，于是侧头亲了亲Sana的脑袋，后者沉默地度过贤者时间。志效摸了摸床单，轻声嘲笑她说尼斯湖水怪，身下一片都湿掉了。“志效ah……”Sana含含糊糊地说，后半句志效没有听清。 

* * *

做爱后她们躺在床上聊天，志效拿起手机开始看论坛，刷着刷着有点烦躁，Sana凑过来，伸手抢她的手机。 

“如果一做完就看这种东西，我以后可能会再也不想做爱。” 

志效没有说话，把手机拿了回来继续看。论坛上说像Momo志效彩瑛这种对自己事业毫不负责的人，真的很对不起像Sana和娜琏这样有偶像自觉的成员。志效转头看了看身边的人，发出了嗤笑。 

“志效，不开心的时候我会陪着你的。”Sana善解人意地凑过来嘟着嘴求亲亲，志效用自己脸颊碰了碰她嘴唇。 

和Sana待在一起的时间里不只有肉体快感，精神的焦虑也被冲淡了，像被海浪卷走的塑料袋。可是垃圾从沙滩上消失了，不代表它们不会在哪只海龟的食道里作恶。 志效想：你看，Sana没有说永远。 

Twice也许在不就的将来就会解散，Sana也许会留在韩国，也许会飞回日本。Sana是她的治疗犬，可是小狗一定会离开的，所以她需要常常回到现实。 


End file.
